


Где-то между тишиной и сном

by sihaya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Dark Harry, Horcruxes have a will of their own, M/M, Memory Loss, Murder, Sleepwalking, dreams are powerful
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sihaya/pseuds/sihaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они проиграли войну. Теперь Орден Феникса распущен, а Гарри Поттер в бегах. Магия плохо слушается юношу, и к тому же он чувствует тоску по чему-то очень важному. В тишине ночи Избранный отчаянно пытается не заснуть, в то время как Волдеморт смотрит на крестраж своего потерявшего память возлюбленного.</p><p>Название взято из песни  группы System of A Down - "Toxicity". Перед прочтением рекомендуется прослушать песню Katatonia - Dead Letters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Где-то между тишиной и сном

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YumeNoTsuzuki (Yumejin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumejin/gifts).
  * A translation of [Somewhere Between Silence and Sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/562945) by [YumeNoTsuzuki (Yumejin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumejin/pseuds/YumeNoTsuzuki). 



 

  
_Тихие шаги, учащенное дыхание._  
 _Куда ты сегодня ночью идешь?_  
 _Твои глаза полузакрыты, ты даже не можешь видеть. Борясь со своей же магией, ты ходишь раз за разом по кругу и никогда не спишь._  
 _И где-то в этой ночной тишине ты слышишь тихий шепот. Он пускает в твоей душе корни как какой-то мерзкий сорняк. Он говорит о войне, тьме... и иногда о любви._

***

Его разум был словно в... тумане. И Гарри отчаянно пытался как-то собраться, комкая вчерашнюю газету и бросая ее в огонь. Юноша клевал носом, и все его тело жаждало отдыха.  
Они проиграли. Действительно проиграли.  
Поттер все еще не мог поверить в это.  
Прошли недели, если не месяцы, с тех пор, как они сбежали и стали скрываться, никогда не задерживаясь на одном месте надолго. Последователи Волдеморта постоянно шли по их следу. И Гарри не хотел сдаваться без боя, без сопротивления. Но они едва ли могли дать отпор.  
Гермиона так и не пережила смерть своего парня и все чаще и чаще не могла выбрать место следующей стоянки. А у Гарри не было даже времени оплакать Рона, и оттого он чувствовал себя странно пустым... и будто бы неполным. Но Избранный упорно заставлял себя думать, ища любой способ связаться с остатками Ордена.  
А стоило ему взять в руки свою палочку, и Поттер чувствовал странный зуд. Магия почти не слушалась; воспоминания о битве за Хогвартс были перепутаны и отрывочны. И Гарри просто не знал, что делать.  
Он очень-очень устал и так запутался! Последнее было хуже всего. Это делало его разум уязвимым. И к тому же Гарри не мог позволить себе быть беспечным. Усилием воли он заставил себя не думать о проблемах и сосредоточился на поиске нового укрытия и утешении плачущей Гермионы.

Истощение подкрадывалось к нему все ближе и ближе, хотя Гарри отчаянно боролся со слабостью. И если бы он сдался... То потерял бы контроль над своим телом, и еще один близкий ему человек мог бы погибнуть.

 

***

Во снах он бродил по холодным и пустым залам имения Волдеморта. Там всегда было очень тихо.  
Нагини иногда подползала к нему и забиралась, как по шесту, на его плечи. Ощущать на себе ее вес казалось Гарри правильным. Он не боялся: в конце концов, это был лишь сон.  
Потом появлялись шепотки. Они пронзали его насквозь, отдавались дрожью в теле. И всегда находили его, словно его собственная тень. И не было места, где он мог бы от них скрыться.  
Но сегодня Гарри чувствовал себя по-другому. Магия не слушалась, а шепотки, казалось, были громче, чем обычно. Они обвивались вокруг него, тяжелые и удушающие.

_\- Не говори, что ты выбрал для моего крестража, **Том**!_  
  
 _\- Сколько мне еще оставаться в Хогвартсе? Эти идиоты сводят меня с ума..._  
  
 _\- Марволо, не мог бы ты... Да!.. Прямо там!_

Шепотки пробирались в его уши, несмотря на все попытки заткнуть их. Его собственные голос... Гарри не хотел слушать: больше всего это походило на новую уловку Волдеморта.

_\- Научишь меня управлять инфери?_  
  
 _\- Не говори так! Я, может, и убил Седрика, но это не означает, что ты должен плевать на его могилу!_  
  
 _\- Вот... Это... На твой день рождения._

Шепотки становились громче, эхом отдаваясь в его голове снова и снова, до бесконечности. У него не было выбора. И он последовал за чертовыми голосами, наплевав на последствия. Они вели его через лишенные жизни и света коридоры. Ноги мерзли, и Гарри чувствовал, как немеют ступни, но все равно шел, сдавшись под напором вьющихся вокруг шепотков.

_\- Я хотел, по крайне мере, быть там, когда ты убьешь Дамблдора! Это не было бы подозрительно: все знают, что старик меня обожал!_  
  
 _\- Волдеморт... Нет, я не могу тебя так звать. Это как если бы ты звал меня Поттером. Просто не могу. Марволо, Наследник Слизерина - звучит намного лучше. Мар-во-ло..._

Нагини скользнула к нему. Ее ледяная чешуя коснулась босых ног Гарри.  
\- Сссегодня вечером молодой госссподин вернулссся к нам... Ссс восссврасщением, - зашипела она на юношу, склоняя голову в странном поклоне.  
Поттер отпрянул, сердце его забилось так сильно, что казалось, будто оно готово выпрыгнуть из груди. У него снова заболела голова. Он не понимал, что все это значит. Реальность переплеталась со сном, и он уже не понимал, действительно ли происходящее просто очередной кошмар. У Гарри болели ноги, он чувствовал прикосновения гладкой холодной чешуи Нагини... И Избранный не знал, куда попал. Ничего не напоминало то место, которое он видел раньше.  
Шепотки, окружающие его, опять стали громче, лишая его способности связно думать.  
- _Иди, а не размышляй_ , - говорили они. - _Ты знаешь, что он ждет тебя каждую ночь?.._  
За последней дубовой дверью был Волдеморт. Мужчина выглядел довольно мирно. Поттер вздохнул и выдохнул несколько раз, успокаивая себя тем, что это всего лишь сон.  
Гарри бросил на Лорда еще один взгляд: он никогда не думал, что эта сволочь может быть настолько... человечной. Он всегда казался несколько выше других, словно он никогда не делал ничего, присущего простым смертным. Расслаблено раскинувшись в большом и широком  кресле перед огнем, мужчина неосознанно поглаживал два кольца на своей левой руке.

\- _Одно из них твое_ , - взволнованно произнесли шепотки, нарушая тишину комнаты. Но Волдеморт не проснулся. - _Возьми его. Вернись._

Сознание Гарри металось из стороны в сторону, пытаясь извлечь хоть какой-то смысл из этого причудливого сна. Тело двигалось само по себе, хотя инстинктивно юноша знал, что делать.  
На золотом кольце на пальце Волдеморта был выгравирован Феникс, вместо глаз были вставлены алые рубины. Внезапно Гарри схватил перстень, стягивая его с руки Темного лорда, и надел на себя.  
И наступила тишина. Шепотки исчезли.  
Волдеморт смотрел на него своими красными глазами, заглядывая в самую душу.  
\- Гарри... - недоверчиво пробормотал мужчина.

 

***

  
И Поттер проснулся. Разум почти утонул в потоке стремительно возвращающихся воспоминаний. Том Риддл, предлагающий ему союз в Тайной комнате. Гарри поначалу отказался, но потом... Там, в подземной ловушке Салазара Слизерина, ему пришлось помочь возродиться Темному Лорду. Юноша вспомнил и создание кольца-крестража с изображением феникса. Убийство Седрика. Разработку плана по захвату Министерства. И последнее отчаянное проклятие Дамблдора, ударившее в спину...

\- Гарри, ты в порядке? Твой шрам снова болел?.. - Гермиона наклонилась над ним, обеспокоенно заглядывая в глаза. Юноша резко вздохнул, ощущая свою палочку совсем рядом. Дрожащей рукой, на которой в темноте поблескивало золотое кольцо, Избранный поднял свое оружие.

\- Авада Кедавра.

Зеленый луч охватил девушку, и меньше чем через секунду та уже лежала на земле, безжизненно смотря в пустоту.  
  
 _Он вернулся._


End file.
